New family capitulo 22
by creppylover
Summary: eSTE ES EL CAP MAS GRACIOSO QUE EH ESCRITO xD...creo .-.


**OLIWIWIISSS LEAN**

* * *

**Cap23: "El correo" **

_**-Prologo-unos meses después,llegaron las vacaciones de verano,Los Grojband incluyendo a Mina y a Trina,van a ir de vacaciones a la playa,Mina rento 5 cabañas y se quedarían ahí por quien sabe cuantos dias,Kin y Kon se quedarían en una,Clare y Carl en otra,Trina,Corey y Laney en otra,Carrie,Mina y Lenny en otra ya pasaron 2 semanas después de eso,pero luego Corey recibio una llamada de su Mamá y se tuvo que ir por algunas razones-**_

* * *

En la cabaña de los gemelos, Kin está sentado en su sofá. Carrie entra.  
Carrie: Eh, Kin.  
Kin: ¡Carrie!  
(Carrie se sienta a su lado)  
Carrie: ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Kin: Nada. Estoy paveando porque no hago nada.  
(Los dos se ríen)  
Carrie: ¿Quieres que te diga que me pasó hace un rato? Pues llamó Corey diciendo que nos iba a visitar esta tarde para hacer algo con nosotros.  
Kin: ¿Ah, sí? No me digas, porque Kon y yo recibimos una llamada de él ésta mañana. ¿No es genial que Corey nos visite?  
Carrie: Sí, lo es. Pero...  
Kin: ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
Carrie: ¿Tú sabes cuando se irá él?  
Kin: No lo sé. No tengo idea.  
Carrie: Laney y Clare tampoco lo saben. ¿Y Kon?  
Kin: No, pero él sospecha, desde mi punto de vista.  
Carrie: ¿En serio?  
Kin: Creo que sí. Según él, probablemente, en unas pocas semanas con su familia. ¿Acaso eso no es raro? Es como si él hubiese sido el único que sepa cuándo Corey se i...ría. (Se queda atónito. En seguida, los dos salen corriendo hacia donde está Kon)

en la habitación de Kin y Kon,Kon está sentado en su sofa pequeño leyendo y descansando, cuando de repente entran Kin y Carrie.  
Kin: ¡Kon, Baterista sabelotodo!  
Kon: Si y también hermosos y regordete.  
Kin: Queremos saber algo.  
Kon: ¿Qué cosa?  
Kin: ¿Cómo sabes cuando se irá Corey?  
Kon: Estoy leyendo esta carta que me mandó hace un rato. (Muestra la carta) Un poco de respeto, estoy leyendo, my friends.  
Kin y Carrie: ¡Ah!  
Kin: Atrápalo, Carrie. (Ella y Kin salen corriendo hacia Kon todavía sentado y saltan tirándolo al suelo. La carta se le cae de las manos y los tres tratan de tomarla)  
Kon: ¡¿Qué acaso se volvieron locos?!  
Carrie: ¡Claro que sí!  
Kin: ¡Carrie!  
Carrie: Lo siento.  
(Kin agarra la carta. La lee)  
Kin: Para Kon. Querido Kon: [i]Sé que tú y tus amigos quieren saber cuándo me voy a ir con mi familia. Pero creo que se los diré personalmente porque creo que será un buen momento para que ustedes lo entiendan. Ah, y dile a Kin que si quiere saber cuándo me iré y se encuentra en una posición peligrosa, asegúrate de que no te salte sobre ti y lea ésta carta. Nos vemos ésta tarde. Tu amigo Corey.  
Kon: Si hubiese leído esa precaución, no estaría ahora con Carrie encima mío y tú haciendo esos saltos que parecen que vienen de Duro de Matar 2.  
(Se levantan)  
Kin: ¿Sabes que? Lo siento mucho. Es que tengo que saber cuándo se va.  
Kon: ¿Y porqué quieres saberlo? Lo quieres fuera de la ciudad ¿no?  
Kin: ¡No! Es que se irá por 2 meses y eso es mucho.  
Carrie: Pero vendrá esta tarde, lo dirá seguramente.  
Kon: Pero no se lo digan ya al momento que llegue porque se sentirá incómodo y será mi huésped por ésta tarde. Por eso me mandó la carta a mí.  
Carrie: ¿Se quedará contigo?  
Kon: Por supuesto. Me escogió a mí porque la cabaña de el y Trina es muy pequeña y solo Laney y Trina viven ahí , ademas donde estan hospedados tu, Mina y Lenny según Corey, está infectada de arañas.  
Carrie: ¿Arañas? Recién estuve con Lenny, ¡sácame las arañas! ¡Sácamelas, maldito imbécil!  
Kon: ¡Carrie, Carrie cálmate! No tienes arañas y si le pides a alguien que lo haga, entonces no maldigas.  
Carrie: Lo siento.  
Kin: En fin, entonces esperaremos, no nos queda otra.  
Carrie: De acuerdo.  
Kon: OK. Oh, y debo decir qué agradable bienvenida me dieron.  
Kin: Sí. Oye, espera. ¿Por qué dices que él se va en pocas semanas?  
Kon: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás dije que se iría en pocas semanas!  
Carrie: ¿En serio?  
Kon: En serio.  
Carrie: ¿Y entonces?  
Kon: Ah, ya entiendo. Bro, dije que se iría en pocas semanas, el señor Corey Harrison, el que vive al lado de nuestra cabaña. ¿Recuerdas?  
Kin: Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. Fue un error mío entonces.  
Kon: ¿Ya estás recuperado mentalmente?  
Kin: Sí. Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta tarde Kon.  
Kon: Esta bien. Adiós.  
Kin y Carrie: Adiós (Salen por la puerta)

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Clare y Laney están en la cabaña de Laney hablando.  
Laney: Core vendrá en… (Ve su reloj)… en tres horas.  
Clare: ¿Y eso es mucho?  
Laney: No, son solo 180 minutos.  
Clare: Ah, entonces no es mucho.  
Laney: Oye, ¿te parece si vemos que hace Carrie?  
Clare: Está bien.  
(Salen hacia la cabaña de Carrie)  
Laney: Golpea la puerta.  
Carrie: ¿Quién es?  
Laney: Laney y Clare.  
Carrie: Bueno, pasen.  
(Entran)  
Laney: Carrie ¿dónde estás?  
Carrie: En el ático. Vengan.  
(Las chicas suben. En el ático)  
Carrie: Aquí estoy.  
Clare: ¿Qué haces?  
Carrie: Nada. Estoy paseando por la casa.  
Clare: Escuche que Corey vendrá.  
Carrie: Sí, ya lo sé.  
Laney: Pregunta ¿cómo escuchaste cuando tocamos tu puerta si estabas en tu ático?  
Carrie: Ah, usando esto (a través de un megáfono) ¡No es genial!  
Laney: ¡Ah! ¡Carrie!  
Carrie: (aparta el megáfono) ¿Qué?  
Laney: No uses el megáfono tan cerca de nosotras. Me revientan los oídos.  
Clare: Sí. A mí también.  
Carrie: Ups, lo siento chicas.  
Laney: Bueno, volviendo al tema. ¿En dónde se alojará Core ésta tarde?  
Carrie: En la cabaña de Kin y Kon. Kon Recibió una carta de él diciendo que hoy nos dirá cuando se marcha.  
Laney: ¿En serio?  
Carrie: Ajá. ¿Y para qué vinieron?  
Clare: Vinimos a ver que estabas haciendo, pero como vemos que no es muy interesante, entonces nos vamos.  
Carrie: OK, pero una cosa.  
Clare: ¿Qué?  
Carrie: (agarra el megáfono y grita) ¡Para una persona como yo, esto es muy interesante! (apaga el megáfono) Listo, muchas gracias.  
(Clare y Laney quedaron con los oídos destruidos y luego se van tambaleándose)

Tres horas más tarde, Kin, Laney, Carl,Clare y Carrie están enfrente de la cabaña de los gemelos esperando la llegada de Corey con ansias.  
Kin entra a ver que hace Kon.  
Kin: ¡Ey Kon! (Kon está sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de los Knicks, no quita los ojos del televisor)  
Kon: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegó? (Sigue con los ojos en el televisor)  
Kin: Todavía no, ya tendría que estar llegando.  
Kon: Sin apuros, ya vendrá.  
Carrie: (desde afuera) ¡Ahí viene!  
Kon: Que se pudra el partido y el referí. Vamos. (Los dos salen. Ya afuera)  
Laney: ¡Ahí viene!  
Carl: ¿Tienen algo que lanzarle?  
Lenny:Carl, esto es una bienvenida, no una boda donde lanzas pétalos.  
Lenny: Tienes razón?  
Carrie: Ahí llegó.  
Laney: ¡Hola Core!  
(El auto de sus padres llega, Corey abre la puerta, se baja lentamente)  
Corey: (se saca las gafas por el día soleado) ¿Qué tal todo el mundo?  
(Laney es la primera en abrazarlo, le sigue Carrie, después Clare. Le seguía Kon)  
Kon: Gran amigo (lo abraza) ¿Cómo andás?  
Corey: Yo bien, pero, dime, ¿cuándo te durará el cabello que tienes? Porque estás dejando un guapo atrás (Los dos se ríen. Enseguida va y abraza a Kin)  
Corey: Bueno, mamá, papá, ya está, nos vemos. (Les da un beso y se van) Bueno chicos, es un placer verlos. Kin y Kon, ¿podemos entrar?  
Kin: Claro, ven.  
Corey: Chicos, vengan. (Los demás entran con él)  
Corey: Ah, qué confortable es su cabaña chicos.  
Kin: Claro que sí. Ahora, ¿te apetece algo?  
Corey: Un refresco no estaría mal.  
Kin: OK (va en busca del refresco en la cocina)  
Carrie: Así que ¡Corey! ¿Cómo la has pasado en Año Nuevo con tu familia?  
Corey: Estuvo genial, no sólo éramos mis familiares, había amigos y vecinos también, éramos como 25 en la mesa.  
Carl: ¡Guau!  
Austin: Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo. ,Me diento mal por Trina ya que no pudo ir por tener que cuidarlos junto a Mina,Pero cuando veía hacia sus casas de siempre veía, que ustedes no estaban, sólo veía nuestros instrumentos,la cámara de video un computadora, también veía un carro cohete, que sabemos que es de Carl, me acuerdo que quería ser el primero en llagar a la Luna, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Armstrong le ganó en 1969, tuvo otro sentimiento, que fue ir a Marte.  
Clare: ¿En serio?  
Corey: Así es, y cambiando de tema les quería decir que mi familia y yo nos vamos…  
Kin: ¡Ya volví! Corey, aquí tienes tu refresco y necesito hablar contigo en la cocina. (Se van a la cocina)  
(En la cocina)  
Corey: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Kin: Escuché que les iba a decir cuándo te ibas a ir.  
Corey: Sí lo sé. Y pienso que no debo decirles.  
Kin: ¿Por qué?  
Corey: Porque aún no tengo valor, ¿me entendés? Necesito tiempo, no quiero hacerlo ahora porque temo mantenerlos preocupados todo este tiempo.  
Kin: Te entiendo.  
Corey: Bueno, ¿volvemos? Casi haces que me vuelque todo el refresco.  
Kin: Vamos. (Regresan a la sala)  
Carrie: ¡Ey! ¿De qué hablaron?  
Corey: Nada, solo de… algo.  
Lenny: Como sea, estuvimos planeando qué hacer esta tarde, y pensamos que podríamos salir afuera y tocarles los timbres a los vecinos y salir corriendo ¿qué les parece?  
Carl: ¿Le tocaremos a la señora de acá enfrente también?  
Carrie: Claro que sí.  
Carl: Entonces estoy fuera.  
Clare: ¿Por qué?  
Carl: Porque ella sabe que somos los mocosos que andan haciendo travesuras por este barrio, y si llegamos a hacer eso, soltará a una fiera, quizás un león si me entienden.  
Kin: Yo estoy con él, porque a mí me hizo algo durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Y ese algo que izo ella… no lo diré.  
Corey: (hablando a Kon) ¿Qué le hizo?  
Kon: Pues al parecer la señora agarró unos cuetes y…  
Kin: ¡Ya fue, Kon!  
Laney: Y bueno ¿qué hacemos?  
Corey: ¡Ya sé!  
Clare y Carrie: ¿Qué?  
Corey: Correo.  
Laney: ¿Correo?  
Corey: Sí, ¿Qué tal si mandamos un correo a una persona en especial, amigo, familiar o a quien sea?  
Kin: ¿Y qué ganamos con eso?  
Corey: Ganamos a que nos manden correo constantemente.  
Carrie: Me parece bien.  
Laney: A mí también.  
Carl y Lenny: Yo estoy adentro.  
Clare: Yo también.  
Kon:lo secundo  
Kin: De acuerdo, Austin.  
Corey: Bien, tengo pensado en mandarle un correo especial a alguien, a un amigo mío.  
Carrie: ¿En serio?  
Corey: ¡Sí! Vive en el centro de la ciudad, se fue hace 2 semanas, pero volverá mañana, y quiero que lo tenga ya listo en su departamento.  
Carrie: Oh, ¡genial! ¿Y qué será el correo?  
Corey: Un sofá.  
Carrie: ¿Un sofá?  
Lenny: ¿Seguro que puedes comprarle un sofá a tu amigo?  
Corey: Ah, no hay problema, ya hablé con mis padres, me dejaron.  
Carrie: Yo te acompaño.  
Corey: ¿Segura?  
Carrie: Claro.  
Corey: Está bien.  
Clare: OK,Laney y yo le mandaremos una carta a una pareja matrimonial, amiga de nuestros padres ya que recién se han casado.  
Carrie: No me digas.  
Clare. Es cierto.  
Laney: Y queremos que se sientan agradecidos por nosotros.  
Carl: Esperen un momento: pareja recién casada, amiga de sus padres, ¿vive en la Segunda Calle?  
Laney: Sí.  
Carl: ¡Los conozco también!  
Clare: Entonces tú vendrás con nosotras.  
Carl: OK.  
Lenny: Ah, y una cosa: si quieren mi ayuda, ya saben donde estoy.  
Corey: ¿No quieres mandar un correo?  
Lenny: No, gracias, así que, como dije, ya saben dónde encontrarme.  
Carrie: Claro. En tu telaraña de madera, ladrillos y cemento, Sr. Spiderman.  
Lenny: No tengo infectada la cabaña con arañas, y te quedó claro también a ti, Corey, o mejor dicho, Dr. Octopus o también Duende Verde, o también…  
Corey: ¡De acuerdo! Ya te entendí "Araña Loca". Ahora cada uno a hacer lo que iba a hacer.  
Todos menos él: Está bien. (Todos salen)

Corey y Carrie están en una tienda grande de muebles caseros. Después de buscar y elegir por unos minutos, encuentran un buen sofá.  
Corey: (probando el sofá sentado) ¿Sabes? Creo que me agrada este sofá. Lo compraremos.  
Carrie: Espera, ¿tienes dinero?  
Corey: Claro, le dije esto a mis padres y aceptaron. Así que podemos comprar el sofá.  
Carrie: ¿En serio tus padres te pueden dar tanto dinero?  
Corey: Ajá.  
Carrie: Bueno, entonces después de que habremos terminado esto, ¿me invitarías a tomar un helado?  
Corey: Dale, ¿por qué no?  
Carrie: ¡OK!  
Corey: Pregunta ¿le gustará este sofá a él?  
Carrie: ¡Seguro que sí! Dejemos de dar vueltas y llevémoslo.  
Corey: Está bien. Nos lo llevamos.  
Vendedor: Escogió un buen sofá. Tenga, firme aquí, por favor.  
Corey: De acuerdo. Espere un momento. Aquí dice que la entrega a domicilio cuesta casi tan caro como el sofá.  
Carrie: No, espere, eso es ridículo además el chico vive a 3 cuadras de aquí.  
Corey: Sí y ¿sabe qué? Yo mismo me lo llevaré. Muchas gracias (Le devuelve las hojas de firma) Muy bien Carrie, vámonos. (Se levanta y levanta un lado del sofá)  
Carrie: (se ríe) ¿Estás bromeando?  
Corey: ¡Vamos!, son solo unas tres o cuatro cuadras. Y, y… y no es tan pesado ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!  
(Carrie se va al otro extremo y lo levanta sin problemas)  
Carrie: Oh, sí puedo.  
Corey: ¿Ves? Bueno, vamos. (Le pagan al vendedor, se despiden de él, y se van al departamento del amigo)

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Laney, están los tres escribiendo la carta, cada uno aporta ideas)

Laney: Muy bien, creo que vamos bien.  
Clare: ¿Tú crees?  
Laney: Seguro. ¿Por qué dudan?  
Carl: Porque recién has escrito sólo una palabra. La palabra "Hola".  
Laney: Eso no tiene gracia. Necesito que ustedes también aporten ideas.  
Clare: Y es por eso que necesitamos pensar.  
Carl: Si quieres traigo la varita y hago magia sobre la cabeza para pensar y a Clare un tranquilizante porque se nos está volviendo difícil. (Se ríe y también Laney)  
Clare: Ha, ha, ha, muy gracioso. Sigamos que termina el día.  
Carl: Recién son las 4.  
Clare: ¿Y?  
Laney: La pareja saldrá a comer esta noche y nosotros queremos que la carta llegue antes de que se vayan ¿no?  
Clare: Ah, tienes razón.  
Laney:Entonces pongámonos en marcha ¿quieren?  
Carl y Clare: De acuerdo.  
Carl: Ya sé. Y si después de terminar la carta, ¿la cerraremos lamiendo la parte de arriba?  
Clare: Ay ¡Carl!  
Carl: ¿Qué?  
Clare: Eso es asqueroso. Además, terminas con la lengua cortada.  
Carl: Eso me pasó una vez, estaba con Lenny, me dolía mucho. Le pedí que me la amputara a la lengua, pero pronto me dejó de doler.  
Laney: ¡Oh Dios Mío! Eres un loco bastardo.  
Carl: Lenny me dijo eso cuando le pedí que me pasara el cuchillo, pero ¡que va!

**-mientras con los azules-**

(Corey y Carrie están la entrada del edificio, enfrente de las  
Escaleras hacia el piso del amigo de Corey. Le sacan los cojines al sofá y los dejan a un rincón para serles más fácil subir el sofá)  
Carrie: Corey, ¿no dijiste que había un ascensor por aquí?  
Corey: Sí, lo dije, pero no hay. OK, ¡aquí vamos! (toman el sofá y empiezan a subirlo)  
Corey: Gira a la izquierda, izquierda.  
Carrie: ¿Sabes? No hay más izquierda, izquierda.  
Corey: Bueno, entonces levántalo derecho por sobre tu cabeza. ¡Levántalo por sobre tu cabeza! Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo. Muy bien, ¿lo tienes?  
Carrie: Sí.  
Corey: Bien, bien. ¿Lo tienes, cierto? ¿Lo tienes, cierto?  
(A Carrie se cae el sofá por al lado de las escaleras)  
Carrie: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pienses que el sofá se ve bien ahí?  
Correy: Pues yo creo que no. ¿Sabes? Creo que nosotros solos no podemos subirlo. Necesitamos refuerzos. ¡Ya sé! Trae a Carl, que es fuerte,(aunque no lo crean es muy fuerte o-o) pero pediles a las chicas de que si nos lo pueden prestar un momento, que es urgente.  
Carrie: Claro (Sale a buscar a Carl)  
(Casi mediahora después. Corey está sentado en el sofá esperando a Carrie)

**UN PEQUEÑO STOP: ésta parte que viene a continuación está basado en una parte de un episodio de la serie "Friends", en la que 3 de los 6 protagonistas intentan subir un sofá a través de escaleras en un departamento, pero las intenciones con el sofá son distintas. Aquí les dejo la parte:** watch?v=9BaOXDobBPw&feature=related

**Los diálogos en el vídeo están en inglés, pero es lo mismo que dicen en los que escribí, solo en español(excepto los nombres) así que tengan los diálogos en cuenta. Comienza desde que llega Carrie (Rachel en "Friends") **

**SIGAMOS **

(Carrie llega)  
Carrie: Hola Corey, ¡Traje refuerzos!  
Corey: ¡Oh, genial! ¿Trajiste a Carl?  
Carrie: Bueno, traje lo mejor que seguía.  
(Aparece Lenny con las manos en el bolsillo)  
Lenny: (Saludando a Corey) Ey.  
Corey: ¿Leny? ¿Trajiste a Lenny? ¡Lo mejor que seguía era Clare!  
Lenny: Sabes, debería sentirme ofendido, pero Clare es monstruosamente fuerte.  
Corey: Bueno, miren (saca una libreta) dibujé un esquema de cómo lo vamos a hacer ¿OK? Carrie, esa eres tú, este es el sofá.  
Carrie: Oh, y ¿Qué, qué es eso?  
Corey: Ah, ese soy yo.  
Carrie: Wow. Ciertamente parece que piensas mucho en ti.  
Corey: No, ese es mi brazo.  
Lenny: Oh, ya veo. Yo pensé que te gustaba mucho ese sofá nuevo. (Carrie se ríe)  
Corey: Solo, solo sigan mis instrucciones.  
Lenny y Carrie: OK. (Carrie quita el último cojín que quedaba en el sofá y todos lo levantan.)  
Corey: Muy bien, aquí vamos. Bien ¿listos?  
Lenny y Carrie: Sí.  
Corey: Giren. Giren. Giren. (Lenny se queda encajado con el sofá arriba de su cabeza y su panza en la barra de la escalera)  
Lenny: Ahh, no creo que gire más.  
Carrie: Lenny, no creo que pase por ahí.  
Corey: Oh sí, ¡cabrá! ¡Vamos! (Corey y Carrie levantan un poco el sofá para arriba y Lenny logra agarrar el sofá)  
Lenny: ¡Sí! ¡Ya está!  
Corey: ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Giren! (Sin parar dice) ¡Giren! Giren ¡Giren! Giren Giren ¡Giren!  
Lenny: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cá-llate! (Corey se calla por unos segundos)  
Corey: Bueno, no creo que gire más.  
Lenny y Carrie: ¿Tú crees?  
Corey: Está bien, tratemos de bajarlo, para intentarlo de nuevo (Lo empiezan a bajar, pero al momento se atora)  
Lenny: Muy bien, creo que ahora se ha atascado.  
Corey: No puedo creer que no funcionara.  
Carrie: Lo sé, yo tampoco. Quiero decir tú tenías un esquema.  
Lenny: Oh, ya sé. ¿Qué tratabas de decir, cuando decías "Giren"?

Aquí terminaría la conversación y el vídeo.

Clare, Carl y Laney están al lado de un buzón depositando la carta recién hecha. Son casi las 8 de la noche. Es un atardecer con las nubes naranjas y rosas. (Es un buen atardecer diría)  
Laney: ¡Muy bien chicos! Lo hicimos muy bien.  
Clare: Pues me alegro.  
Carl: Yo también. Al saber que nosotros escribimos la carta, se pondrán alegres.  
Laney: Ya lo creo.  
Carl: Pero, Clare, la próxima vez que hagamos esto procura no apagar el aire acondicionado.  
Clare: ¿Qué? ¿Hacía calor ahí adentro?  
Carl: No, me refería a ti. Estabas tan enojada, que te salía humo por las orejas. Jajajajaja  
(Aparecen Carrie, Corey con un helado al igual que Lenny)  
Lenny: Hola, chicos.  
Clare, Carl y Laney: ¡Hola!  
Laney: ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue con el sofá?  
Carrie: Nada bien.  
Carl: ¿Qué pasó?  
Corey: Se quedó atorado en las escaleras del departamento.  
Clare: ¿En serio?  
Carrie. Ajá.  
Corey: Y debo decir que pudimos haberlo llevado al apartamento si algunos no se hubieran quejado (Lo mira a Lenny)  
Lenny: ¡Hey! Pero no me hubiera quejado si alguien hubiera gritado sin parar "Giren, giren".  
Carrie: Bueno, en fin, no salió como esperábamos. ¿Y ustedes?  
Laney: Pues salió como lo esperamos. La carta ya está hecha, la metimos a éste buzón y esperamos al cartero para que se la lleve a la pareja.  
Lenny: ¿Ah, Lanes?  
Laney: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?  
Lenny: Son casi las 8, no creo que el cartero pase a esta hora.  
Carrie: Y si la pareja salía ahora, esta noche, no creo que la reciban hasta mañana.  
Laney: (Pone una cara de poca sorpresa) Pues, creo que dos cosas no salieron cómo esperábamos.  
Corey: Chicos, creo que quieren saber cuando me marcho, pues les diré.  
Mi familia y yo nos iremos dentro de un mes mas o menos. Regresaré tal vez dos meses después de haberme ido. Pensé que ahora sería un buen momento para que lo entiendan, así que... nada más.  
Lenny: A propósito, ¿qué no a veces las cosas "giran" de vez en cuando antes de que lo planeas? Ya que me refiero a la carta y al sofá.  
Corey: Lenny, me agarrará una úlcera si sigues diciendo eso.  
Lenny: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien decía "Giren, giren, giren, giren, giren, giren, giren…? (Sigue diciendo giren con los ojos cerrados y todo el mundo se va caminando dejándolo a él hablando como un loco)  
Lenny: Ey, ¿dónde están?  
Corey Harrison: ¿Querés dejar de gritar, niño loco?  
Lenny: Hey! Será mejor que tú te compres otro aparato para el oído porque me importa un bledo lo que digas porque seguiré gritando todo lo que quiera, viejo sordo! (escucha unos ladridos) ¿Y esos ladridos? (Ve unos perros que soltó Corey Harrison – el vecino- hacia Lenny)  
Lenny: ¡Ayyyy, se supone que a Kin deben de perseguirlo los perros no a mi! (sale corriendo mientras los perros los persiguen)

* * *

**-Al día Siguiente-**

Corey está en la tienda de muebles caseros hablando con una vendedora.

Corey: Me gustaría devolver este sofá. No estoy satisfecho con él.  
(La vendedora ve el sofá partido en dos ya que él lo corto para desatorarlo)  
Vendedora: ¿Quiere devolver ese sofá? Está cortado por la mitad.  
Corey: Por eso le digo.  
Vendedora: ¿Usted cortó ese sofá por la mitad?  
Coreyy: Este sofá está cortado por la mitad. Me gustaría cambiarlo por uno que no esté cortado por la mitad.  
Vendedora: ¿Me está diciendo que le entregaron ese sofá así?  
Corey: Mire, soy un chico razonable. Aceptaré un crédito en la tienda.  
Vendedora: Le daré un crédito de la tienda por el monto de cuatro dólares.  
Corey: (5 segundos después) Acepto.

* * *

**jajajajajaj :DDDD BYEEE...**


End file.
